Lágrimas de sangre
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Juvia tubo que ver como sus padres morían, fue la experiencia más traumática de su vida. Después de un tiempo se enamoró de un chico llamado Gray, de su gremio: Fairy Tail, sin embargo, éste le recordo todo lo ocurrido. ¿sobrevivirá su amor entre tantas lágrimas de sangre? (Gruvia)
1. 1tragedia

**Aquí os vengo con el fic que haré paralelo al Lemon, un gruvia, aqui viene :D**

Era una noche lluviosa, estamos en algún hospital de Fiore, en una habitación de hospital había una madre dando a luz un bebé, le costó mucho, y entre sollozos de dolor y un charco de sangre, dio a luz a una pequeña niña, le pusieron Juvia, ya que tenía los cabellos azules y nació en un día lluvioso. Sus ojos eran tan frágiles, tan azules, tan grandes.

Juvia ya tenía siete años cuando pasó algo horrible, era una noche también lluviosa, ella estaba en su cuarto, estirada en su cama. Entonces oyó a sus padres gritar y también escuchó un estruendo, como un jarrón rompiéndose en la cabeza de alguien, después solo se oían gemidos de dolor de su madre y a una voz desconocida gritarle palabras soeces, hasta que la voz de su madre se apagó. Juvia salió de su cuarto, horrorizada, y se llevó el mayor golpe de toda su vida, la escena fue traumática a más no poder: su padre muerto en un charco de sangre, y su madre desvanecida debido a que un hombre encapuchado la estaba violando. Fue algo increíblemente traumático, y entonces el hombre se levantó y le dijo algo a Juvia.

-No voy a hacerte nada, pero si me tocas los huevos, te mato…-dijo aquel hombre, con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara. Juvia lo miraba con desesperación y no se podía quitar de la cabeza aquella escena horrorosa, se cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar, completamente traumatizada. Más no pudo hacer nada.

Juvia ya tiene 15 años, y se ha apuntado a un gremio oscuro de magos, esperando poder aprender muchas técnicas mágicas de agua para poder vengar a su familia algún día, no sabía por qué, pero en el fondo sabía que se volvería a encontrar con la sonrisa maquiavélica de aquel hombre, después se sacudió al cabeza quitándose aquella escena de la cabeza y liberando algunas lágrimas.

Bueno, la verdadera historia empieza ahora, cuando Juvia tiene 17 años. Ese día su gremio se iba a enfrentar a Fairy Tail, ese odioso gremio en dónde todos se tenían un cariño especial, la verdad es que le repugnaba la idea de quererse entre compañeros, ella odiaba a los suyos, a todos excepto a Gajeel, un chico que le caía, ni bien ni mal, simplemente le caía. Llego el día y ella, una de los integrantes más fuertes de su gremio, fue enviada a luchar contra un mago de hielo.

-Seguro que será muy débil- le dijo Juvia a su maestro, José.

-Bueno, por si acaso quiero que seas tú la que se enfrente a él- aclaró el maestro de su gremio.

Entonces llegó a aquella azotea a luchar contra aquel "débil" mago de hielo, y cuando lo vio se le cortó al respiración. Era el hombre perfecto, con el que siempre había soñado, un inmenso amor había nacido en ella.

-¿C-C-Como te llamas?- preguntó ella, totalmente ruborizada y extasiada.

-Me llamo Gray- declaró él. Juvia pensó en el nombre, le quedaba que ni pintado.

Juvia ahora es de Fairy Tail, y sinceramente le encanta llevarse bien con todos, Gajeel también se vino a Fairy Tail, pero Juvia era feliz porqué así podría enamorar al hombre de sus sueños: Gray-sama, pero una tarde, el hombre que más amaba le destrozó el corazón…

-¡Gray-sama, que tal estás!- le preguntó ella, mientras él paseaba por la calle y ella se le acercaba, sonrojada a más no poder.

-Ahora que estás aquí, bueno, no es que me sienta mal, pero estás siempre al lado mío, empiezo a pensar que eres una acosadora…- aclaró Gray, con tono frío.

-¡Juvia lo quiere mucho, por eso está con usted!- declaró Juvia, abrazándose al toso de Gray y cerrando los ojos, inspirando el aroma de su amado.

-Juvia, vale, pero déjame en paz, ¡eres una pesada!- dijo Gray, empujando a Juvia y haciendo que se callera. Ella se levantó y volvió a él.

-Pero Gray-sama yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, estar contigo todos los días de mi vida…- dijo Juvia, volviéndose a aferrar al toso bien formado de su amado.

-¡Juvia, para ya! ¡Vete a darle el coñazo a tu padre o a tu madre, a ver si son tan idiotas de aguantarte, de tal palo tal astilla!- le gritó Gray, con signos de puro odio. A Juvia se le ensombreció la mirada.

-Lo haría, pero mis padres murieron, y yo vi como un hombre que se coló en mi casa los mataba, fue horrible…-aclaró Juvia, soltando algunas lágrimas y dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Juvia, los siento, yo no sabía nada de que…- le dijo Gray, intentando arreglar lo que le había dicho.

-Es comprensible que no quieras estar con una tonta y llorona huérfana, pero no tendrías que haberme recordado lo ocurrido, no se lo deseo a nadie…- sollozó Juvia, con una profunda brecha en el corazón.

-Espera, Juvia, yo no pienso eso de ti…- aclaró Gray, abrazando a Juvia por la cintura y acercando su boca al oído de la chica de agua.

-Tienes tus cosillas, pero me caes muy bien..- le susurró en el oído, dándole besitos en el cuello. Pero Juvia se sintió rara, no le gustó nada que Gray hiciera eso.

-No me vengas ahora con besitos, Gray-sama, no puedo perdonarte- dijo ella, llorando y zafándose de los brazos de Gray, que se quedó paralizado y pensativo, reflexionando sobre la atrocidad que había cometido sobre la pobre Juvia.

Juvia recorría las calles solitarias de Magnolia, consternada y aturdida por la sonrisa de aquel hombre, la escena que vio y la cara de Gray. Ella amaba a Gray, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido tan cruel con ella? Seguía corriendo por calles que ni ella misma reconocía, sin un rumbo fijo, solo esperaba que hubiera un portal en algún lado, que le llevarán a su mundo ideal, donde Gray fuera su novio y su familia siguiera viva, y por supuesto aquel hombre estuviera en la cárcel. Había estada tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado en un callejón, y mirando la pared, reflexionó y decidió volver al gremio, pro cuando se dio la vuelta e quedó sin aliento al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre, y se puso a temblar de puro pavor.

-Cuanto tiempo…-admiró alguien des de la sombras. Cuando ella miró hacia allí vio al hombre salir de las sombras, y se desencapuchó dejando ver el rostro de un hombre rubio y con ojos rojos, era la puro imagen del diablo, tenía unos 30 años y tenía un aspecto rudo y poderoso.

-Me llamo Dan, aunque creo que ya nos conocemos Juvia…-dijo él, dibujando en su cara esa sonrisa maquiavélica, que puso la carne de gallina a Juvia.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado :D**


	2. 2pasado

**Aquí os vengo con el segundo cap de "lágrimas de sangre", gracias por las reviews :D**

-Me llamo Dan, aunque creo que ya nos conocemos Juvia…-dijo él, dibujando en su cara esa sonrisa maquiavélica, que puso la carne de gallina a Juvia.

La chica creía que iba a poder enfrentarse a él, pero al ver esa cara todas las imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza y su cuerpo no pudo moverse mientras el hombre que le arruinó la vida, caminaba hacia ella, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

-No estás tan buena como tu madre…-dijo Dan, poniendo a Juvia contra la pared.

-pero te violaré igual- añadió, sonriendo diabólicamente y besando el delicado cuello de la peli azul. Juvia no podía moverse, la iban a violar de esa cruel manera, sin que ella pudiera resistirse, necesitaba un héroe, alguien que la salvara, pero nadie la quería…

-¡déjame!-Le gritó Juvia, zafándose de él y lográndose mover.

-cállate, guarra, te violaré como lo hice con tu madre, ¡tú no eres más que mi perrita!- dijo él, levantándole la mano para abofetearla. Juvia cerró los ojos, horrorizada, esperando un golpe que fue repelido por una voz familiar.

-Déjala maldito pervertido- dijo Gray, que había visto la escena.

-Si no te haré un cubito de hielo y te tiraré a las profundidades del mar, de donde nunca tendrías que haber salido, ¡monstruo!- añadió, convirtiendo su mano en hielo.

-Gray-sama…-se le escapó a Juvia, ruborizada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer qué?- dijo él, convirtiendo su mano en fuego.

Dan se levantó dejando en paz a Juvia y se fue acercando a Gray, éste lo miraba desafiante y entonces creó un martillo de hielo y se tiró contra el rubio.

-El fuego derrite el hielo…-dijo él, con una sonrisita maléfica, derritiendo el martillo de Gray y asestándole un puñetazo en el torso que lo dejo escupiendo sangre en el suelo.

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia, al ver a su amado así. Alunas lágrimas se le escaparon, le había dicho que no lo perdonaba ¿y si Gray moría por ella? No se perdonaría nunca haberle hecho eso al hombre de sus sueños.

Gray se levantó forzoso y creó una espada de hielo acercándose a Dan, sin rendirse, sin desistir, no podía dejar que ese maldito pervertido forzara como si nada a Juvia, no podía soportar que alguien que no fuera él pusiera las manos en esa blanca piel ¿pero que estaba pensando? El no ama a Juvia, es solo una Nakama, o quizás no. De todos modos, no podía soportarlo.

-¿Quieres más?- dijo él, asestándole otro puñetazo ígneo en el estómago a Gray, y otro, y otro más…

Juvia no podía creerlo, primero sus padres, ¿y ahora Gray? Espera ¿pero qué hacía? Ella también podía defender a su amado. Su cuerpo ardía y empezaba a sentir que el agua de la que estaba formada hervía. Su mirada se ensombreció y sonrió frívolamente, como cuando a un robot le cambias el chip y se convierte en una máquina de matar. Juvia se transformó en agua y se volvió a juntar entre Gray y Dan.

-Decías que el fuego derrite el hielo…-dijo ella, sonriendo y desprendiendo un aura maligna.

-pero que sepas que el agua apaga el fuego- añadió, mirándole con cara de loca peligrosa.

-¿He?- se extrañó Dan, riéndose.

-No me hagas reír, ¡una mujer nunca podrá derrotar a un hombre!-añadió, convirtiendo su mano en fuego.

-Ju-vi-a…-murmuró Gray, des del suelo, antes de desmayarse.

-Gray-sama…-dijo ella, mirándolo sonriente, más al ver que no le contestaba se preocupó. Se agachó en su pecho y escuchó su corazón…no latía…los ojos de Juvia desprendieron lágrimas y se ahogó en un amargo grito de dolor.

-¡GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAA!- gritó desesperada, al ver que su amado había muerto. Dan lloró de risa.

-Me encanta ver como sufres, Juvia- rió maléficamente Dan. Juvia se volvió loca.

-No sé qué tienes contra mi…- dijo ella, con la mirada entre sombras y el cuerpo en posición de combate.

-¡Pero vas a pagar por todo!- gritó Juvia, lanzándole un ataque que le creó un inmenso dolor en Dan, éste no se podía creer que una chica lo hubiera derrotado, pero cayó al suelo, y su cuerpo inerte no fue algo que le alegrará a Juvia, solo volvió a llorar sobre el torso de Gray, que estaba más frío de lo normal. Juvia había perdido a su amado, y no logró decirle que lo perdonaba, no podía evitar pensar que donde quiera que ahora se encontrase ese sentimiento lo perturbaría, y todo por su culpa. Cayó una gran tormenta eléctrica, que marcaba la desolación más absoluta de Juvia. Y dándole pequeños golpes en el torso le dijo algo.

-Lo siento, Gray-sama, te perdono, sé que no me oyes, pero te perdono, ¡no quiero que mueras!- gritó Juvia, llorando al recordar los besos que Gray le había propinado sobre la tersa piel de su cuello.

1 día después…

Juvia había llevado a Gray a la enfermería, por si había remedio o alguien podía curar su muerte. Estaba muy nerviosa esperando la respuesta de la doctora, no podría soportar un: "lo siento Juvia, pero Gray a muerto", no podría con ello, si su amado Gray-sama moría el mundo para ella ya no tendría sentido, todos los amigos de Gray estaban reunidos junto a Juvia intentando tranquilizarla, pero ésta solo andaba nerviosa de un sitio para otro, muy pero que muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Juvia, hielito se pondrá bien- aclaró Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Gray es fuerte- dijo Erza, para tranquilizar a Juvia, sin aparente éxito.

-Gray se pondrá bien Juvia, no te preocupes…-dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa como la de Natsu.

-No puedo evitar pensar que la doctora va a salir y va a decir algo malo- aclaró Juvia.

La espera acabó, y la doctora salió de la habitación de Gray, diciendo el resultado de sus diagnósticos.

-Gray evoluciona favorablemente, en uno o dos días estará plenamente re-cuperado- dijo la doctora, haciendo que todos expiraron un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias- le dijo Juvia, mientras abrazaba a la doctora.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, Gray la tenia que salvar, pero quería un poco de suspense, no se si lo he logrado xD**


	3. 3Felicidad

**Aquí va el último capitulo de "lágrimas de sangre", las historias románticas las suelo hacer de 2, 3 capitulos...**

-Gracias- le dijo Juvia, mientras abrazaba a la doctora.

3 días después…

Gray se despertó en una habitación de hospital, le dolía mucho la cabeza, y sentía un calor inmenso en todo su cuerpo, se tocó la frente, estaba empapada de sudor frío. Se acordó de la escena que había vivido y apretó los dientes, enrabiado. La doctora estaba inspeccionando un bote de sangre con un microscopio, pero al ver levantarse al chico fue a ver como estaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó la enfermera.

-Si, gracias- dijo él, levantándose.

-No debería-aclaró la enfermera, pero Gray no le hizo caso.

-Tengo que ver a Juvia- le dijo, levantándose de la cama y entrando a Fairy Hills para abrir la puerta de la habitación de cierta maga con los cabellos azules.

-Está dormida…-pensó, sonriendo y acercándose a la cama de ella, acostándose y moviendo las sábanas muy despacio para no acabar con su sueño, y para disfrutar un poco más de su cabellos, acariciándolos y…¿besándolos?, ¿pero qué hacía? Él no correspondí a Juvia, no la amaba. Pero le encantaba el olor que desprendía, y sus ojos eran la viva imagen del mar, no podía evitar verla como una mujer y acariciar sus cabellos para abrazarla suavemente sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo y besando el cuello de la chica.

-¿Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia, ruborizada y aún con legañas en sus bellos ojos.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Gray, aun abrazando su cuerpo.

-Ahora que me abrazas, si…-dijo ella, sonriendo y acurrucándose en el pecho de su amado.

-Siento que te he fallado, fui a salvarte y acabaste salvándome tú…-dijo él, con un rostro lleno de pena.

-tranquilo, Gray-sama, te doy las gracias, y te perdono, no me volveré a enfadar contigo, si no me amas, simplemente lo aceptaré- dijo ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gray se estremeció al oír lo último. ¿Qué no la amaba?, bueno no lo sabía muy bien, él sabía que oír un "te amo" de su boca sería un sueño para Juvia. Él sabía que le debía algo, pero no estaría bien decir eso si el sentimiento no era amor, por lo tanto eso no era una opción para devolverle su amabilidad.

-¿Te ocurre algo Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia, arqueando la ceja ante la expresión pensativa de Gray.

Gray volvió a mirar a Juvia, esta vez separándose para poder verla mejor, la miró de arriba abajo causando el sonrojo de la chica, y no pudo evitar mirar sus interminables piernas, sus inmensos ojos y su cabellera color zafiro. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se sonrojó fervientemente, había descubierto que él también sentía amor por Juvia, aparte de que le atraía muchísimo físiciamente, quería hacerla feliz y protegerla por siempre jamás. Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios hicieron que Juvia se estremeciera de pura felicidad.

-¿amar? ¿A ti? ¡Claro que te amo!, perdona por todo lo que te dije, pero te amo de verdad Juvia, quiero hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida- aclaró él, sonriéndole y disfrutando del exquisito tacto de su piel contra la de la chica de agua.

-¿Lo dices en serio Gray-sama?- le preguntó, sorprendida y ruborizada.

-Totalmente en serio- dijo él, hundiendo en su pecho a la sonrojada chica.

-Gray-sama…-dijo ella, acariciando el pecho bien formado de su amado.

-yo querría cumplir mi sueño, quisiera…-la chica fue interrumpida porque el dedo de Gray Fullbuster tapaba su boca.

-No hables, se lo que quieres…-dijo él, sonriendo seductoramente y acercó sus labios a los labios a los de Juvia, para brindarle el placer más exquisito que haya experimentado jamás la chica. Le dio un beso profundo y cariñoso, lleno de amor. Juvia lloró, era verdad que la amaba.

-Gray-sama...-murmuró ella, volviéndose a dormir, pero esta vez su sueño sería mucho mejor, ya que su amado la abrazaba y nunca más volvería a sufrir.

"Amor es tener a alguien en la cabeza, no en los genitales" (FRASE CREADA POR MÍ:D)

FIN.

Happy: Aye, que bonita historia

Yo: ¿Que haces aquí? ¡esto no es un NaLu!

Happy: Aye, pero me gusta el amor...

Yo: ¿des de cuando?

Happy: Des de siempre...(mira a Charle, y ésta le devuelve una mirada fría, Happy se va cabizbajo ha su habitación.

Yo: En fin... (se me cae una lágrima estilo anime)

**Espero k les haya gustado, quizás a sido una historia demasiado directa, pero quería probar con un Gruvia...:D**


End file.
